Gâteau surprise?
by Saki-parle
Summary: Fanfic écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2015 du Collectif NoName. / Derek et Stiles attendent l'arrivée de Scott avec impatience. Ils sont seuls et un énorme gâteau à la crème trône dans la cuisine. Malheureusement, rien ne se passe comme prévu...


**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du projet _Secret Santa 2015_ du ** Collectif NoName **. Son destinataire est _Ongi_ (je l'apprends à l'instant! Joyeux Noël en retard _Ongi_!).**

 **J'espère qu'il plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose sur Teen Wolf!**

 **8 janvier 2015**

 **Saki**

* * *

Gâteau surprise ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Il faut que je voie Scott.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ouvrir la porte sous le regard menaçant de Derek. La maison était plongée dans le noir, puisque Mélissa était au travail à cette heure-ci et que le reste de la bande ne devait pas arriver avant une demi-heure.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de moi pour trouver Scott ? T'as qu'à utiliser ton flair de super loup-garou ! grommela Stiles

-Toi et Scott êtes censé être greffés ensemble. Pour une fois que tu pouvais servir à quelque chose, répliqua Derek en montant au deuxième étage

-D'accord ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de super pouvoir comme vous les mecs qu'il faut me traiter d'inutile ! Hey, je t'ai sauvé la vie !

-Et je t'ai rendu la pareil depuis, merci bien.

Derek ne jeta qu'un regard dans la chambre de Scott avant de revenir sur ses pas. Stiles le suivit en marmonnant et l'observa faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ? Scott est pas là, finit-il par lâcher

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas là, Stiles ! Mais il va arriver. Donc on va attendre, grogna Derek en le fusillant du regard

-Moi je m'en fous, je suis censé être là de toute manière, marmonna encore une fois Stiles

Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et suivit machinalement Derek des yeux lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Au fond de lui, il enviait quand même cette aisance avec laquelle les loups-garous se déplaçaient. A côté, il était balourd et maladroit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lança alors Derek depuis la cuisine

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, quoi ? répliqua Stiles

-Le gâteau.

Stiles bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans la cuisine où Derek était penché sur une énorme gâteau à la crème.

-Géant !

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

-De toute évidence, il attend que je le mange. Salut mon beau !

-Stiles !

L'interpellé sursauta et quitta à regret la pâtisserie des yeux pour revenir à Derek qui attendait sa réponse, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais.

-Réfléchis, Derek. Pour quelle occasion on a un gâteau ? lui dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence

-…

Le sourcil levé et le visage fermé du loup-garou semblaient le dissuader de continuer sur cette voie mais Stiles prit évidemment cela pour un challenge et poursuivit :

-Pour un événement spécial qui arrive chaque année ! Tu veux un autre indice ?

-Stiles…

-Ok, ok ! C'est l'anniversaire de Kira et on le fête ici puisque la mère de Scott travaille. C'est Lydia qui a déposé le gâteau.

Puis, marmonnant dans sa barbe, il ajouta :

-Et je suis sûr que t'aurais pas trouvé si j'avais pas craché le morceau…

-Stiles !

-Je sais ! Je me tais !

Derek retint un soupir exaspéré lorsque Stiles s'avachit sur le plan de travail en tendant les bras vers le dessert tout en chuchotant :

-Si proche et pourtant si loin.

Ignorant les simagrées du jeune homme, Derek se dirigea vers la salle à manger lorsqu'il fut interpellé :

-Tu crois que si je me coupe déjà une part, ils vont m'en vouloir ? Non parce que concrètement, que je la mange maintenant ou après, qu'est-ce que ça…

-Tais-toi !

Surpris par le ton inflexible de Derek, Stiles se redressa, prêt à poser une nouvelle question, lorsque la fenêtre du salon explosa et que cinq hommes encagoulés firent irruption dans la maison.

-Putain de merde ! jura Stiles en se baissant précipitamment

Derek poussa un grondement mécontent et sortit les griffes tandis que les intrus se précipitaient vers lui, armés d'armes en argent. Le loup-garou mit à terre le premier d'un vilain coup dans les genoux, évita le second et renversa la table sur les suivants. Il recula ensuite vers la cuisine, prêt à recevoir les tueurs comme il se devait. Stiles, qui était caché derrière l'îlot central, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus pour voir ce qu'il se passait et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Derek s'emparer du gâteau d'anniversaire.

-Derek ! Arrête ! Pose ce gâteau !

-C'est pas… le… moment, Stiles ! répliqua Derek en jetant le dessert à la tête du mercenaire qui le harcelait

-Non !

Derek poussa un juron en évitant in extremis une lame en argent qui visait sa gorge et répliqua d'un coup de poing en plein visage qui mit son adversaire à terre. Il prit ensuite deux secondes pour analyser la situation et retint un second juron lorsqu'il aperçut Stiles acculé contre l'évier tandis qu'un mercenaire se précipitait sur lui. Le loup-garou poussa un grondement de fureur et sauta par-dessus l'îlot central dans un mouvement agile. L'un des deux tueurs qui le suivaient de près tenta de l'imiter mais ne parvint pas à se redresser et finit le nez par terre alors que Derek s'envola et atterrit sur le dos de l'homme qui menaçait Stiles. Ils roulèrent par terre et le lycéen profita du fait qu'il n'était momentanément plus pris pour cible pour attraper une poêle et l'abattre sur la tête du mercenaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de vanter son action car le loup-garou l'attrapa par le bras et le projeta à l'autre bout de la cuisine au moment où une lame s'abattait sur lui. Elle trancha le bras de Derek sur toute la longueur et lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Il ne perdit néanmoins pas une seconde et, profitant que le flanc droit de l'homme était vulnérable, il y plongea ses griffes.

-Derek, bouge ! hurla alors Stiles

L'interpellé roula sur lui-même tandis qu'un couteau se plantait là où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt. En un mouvement, Derek fut sur ses pieds mais il ne put que constater qu'après ce dernier coup d'éclat, l'homme avait préféré s'enfuir. Le silence emplit la cuisine tel une chape de plomb pendant quelques secondes. Puis…

-Non mais… Avec tes griffes et tes crocs de super méchant loup, t'as rien trouver de mieux que de leur balancer le gâteau à la figure ? T'avais rien d'autre en stock ? Genre t'en égorges un pendant que t'en saignes un autre à mort ? Non ? Il a fallu que tu jettes le gâteau ! s'exclama Stiles

-Un mot de plus et c'est toi que j'égorge, répliqua Derek d'une voix pleine de promesses mortelles

-Tout de suite les menaces ! La tchatche c'est mon ultime tactique défensive, tu pourras pas m'en priver !

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire taire, Derek reporta son attention sur son bras qui était en train de déverser une marée de sang sur le carrelage.

-… Tu vas pas mourir au moins ? s'enquit Stiles en grimaçant

-Tu ne t'évanouis pas, Rétorqua le blessé

Ignorant la réplique indignée du jeune homme, Derek s'empara d'un linge qu'il enroula autour de sa blessure puis se fit un garrot à l'aide de film alimentaire. En s'apercevant qu'il ne parvenait pas à le serrer correctement, Stiles s'approcha en grommelant et serra le garrot aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Se faisant, il se retrouva dangereusement proche de Derek et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, il se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient si près qu'ils n'avaient qu'un faible espace à combler pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, s'abstint sous le froncement de sourcil de Derek, puis ferma les yeux.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu !

Stiles bondit au plafond sous la surprise et se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine où se tenaient Scott et le reste de la bande.

-C'est quoi tout ce sang ? Vous avez tué quelqu'un ?! poursuivit Scott en avisant les quatre mercenaires qui gisaient par terre

-Mon gâteau ! s'écria alors Lydia en remarquant la crème qui maculait une partie de la cuisine

-Et voilà… , marmonna Derek en roulant les yeux d'un air exaspéré tandis que Stiles tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation, pour une fois pris de court

Fin.


End file.
